logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Logovis
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:Logovis! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Rdg vitorino (Talk) 02:38, 11 December 2011 Logo replacer Hi! I replaced fake logo with the real one is here: *File:Tarsier%2BCambridge.png > Axe Cop Logo *File:Tarsier_Studios-Cambridge.png > Covert Affairs Logo *File:YouTube_Logo_2014.png > Fairly Legal Logo *File:Tarsier%2BCambridgeOnTheGoUpdate1.png > 105.1 Crossover(DWBM) Logo *File:Mareco_Broadcasting_Network.jpg > Legit Logo Because, you replacing fake logos(by the vandal's user and spammer) with the real logo one. Welove 13:39, 9/12/2013 Where did you find this!? Hello. I'm wondering where you got that unused George the lion MGM logo. (BETTERLOGONEEDED.jpg) Do you have a video? If so, can you upload it? Please? I'm a huge fan of the MGM lions. Mitch (talk) 14:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Logovis. Can you advise what the problem is with Thailand News.Net which was added today and you've marked for deletion? Thanks ```` Animated GIFs No animated GIFs please. Even if we did want them, the ones you're adding are watermarked, which is a definite no-no. Tabber The only place Template:Tabber should be used is on the front page. Everywhere else should be centered images or galleries. Thank you. RE:WTVG I know. I already fixed it. Damn, I forgot it while I was adding Category:Former owned-and-operated station in the United States to all former O&O. Guess I need to check the list again. -__- Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 16:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Why did you removed my images on these image files? Spike + Rarity (talk • ) 11:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Because we don't really condone replacing certain images with something else without changing the name as well. Common courtesy, you know? Snelfu (talk) 01:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) What does provide a source mean? Excuse me, sir. What does provide a source mean? :It means that if you found something from a film, video or website, we'd like to find out where it comes from. Snelfu (talk) 20:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks For Lorimar Records page! Well he only did the image replacements. Not the page. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 23:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Image replacement I replaced a non logo on Windows 7 starter.png with a real logo. It was uploaded by Windows.95.is.the.best. Helped you replacing it :) but if you need anymore help, tell me. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 23:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC) If you Logovis, I would like to apologize for being such a jerk for creating a debate to keep MPAA End credits stuff on the wiki. Without it, I. I am such a loner. --TPercival (talk) 14:34, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Tv triangulo.png Please see this blog. That logo was not fake...--Unitedd (talk) 09:59, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks a lot for removing the WCIV 1987 logo from WCIV-DT2 page. The logo was real, it's not fake! >:( Spencerkarter1985 (talk) 00:28, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Promoted Snelfu, AxG and I have agreed that you should become an administrator. Welcome to the team! :Thank you very much. 01:52, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Not Caidin! Still vandalism here. Caidin User needs to block, User:User:Blues Clues and Happy Tree Friends Report: Logopedia:User Reports Has noticed to me: Vandalism to Tristar Pictures And Sony stuff. Block Him immediately. User:Angrybirds2fan92647 Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Augi strikes again Logovis, I have a Augi Sockpuppet block you must block: *USER:779379 *Report:Logopedia:User Reports *Block usage:Indenfite Block him immediately. Imnew7373 (talk) 20:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Hello i know your blocked and im not admin but newyorkcity101 has blocked the user and he said that there is no proof that he is a augi sockpuppet SamuelMCSM 0u0Wall 20:16, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : There is no proof as of now. Unless he messes up again, let him be. -Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 20:20, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Re: Request I would if I could, but only a bureaucrat can do that, so contact User:Alxeedo111, User:Tmanokc or User:Väsk. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 15:30, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :After a message to the Wikia staff, your adminship has been restored. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:31, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's what the message I've originally sent to staff about, but they refused to do it because there's bureaucrats that can do it even though there's none active at the moment including the owner who recently made changes in the beginning of this year. I'm glad to see that Sannse came here and restored it for him. I'm hoping these hacks wouldn't happen again in the future.--Muzzarino 21:47, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Digifiend's Alienable Rights as Admin Shouldn't Digifiend be an admin? I mean, he vandalized this wiki and now he's blocked on Wikia for a while. Should he be an admin? Or should he not? Don't think AxG has gotten to it yet so I will restore your admin status for you right now.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:13, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :The reason behind Digifiend's vandalism is because his account was hacked by a person which is believed to be Neil Carvan. [[User:Lumogo|'L'''um''o''g''o]] | Talk to me, and i answer . 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) ::As a fellow admin of Digifiend's on RangerWiki, I can confirm his account was hacked. I was speaking with him on Google Hangouts about it. He could not log into his account, the e-mail address was changed to a throwaway one, and (to my knowledge thus far) Wikia has not yet responded to his e-mail inquiry. If they have, he hasn't told me yet. He's been pretty down about it, and I can assure you that he did not do any of that stuff (he showed me what the vandal did). I hope you will all support him returning as an admin once this is all over with. ::Thanks Nbajammer, Digifiend has also responded on his Wikipedia account. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 22:24, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Not a problem. Glad I could help. He is now back in control of his account, but if I'm ever needed or able to be of any help in the future, please don't hesitate to message me here or over on RangerWiki. I just didn't want to see his reputation with all of you ruined because of what the hacker did. Admin Discussion Place? Hey team, I was thinking about a way to prevent what occured and get better communicatio between admins but it does seem at times we as an admin group aren't on the same page on a lot of things. I was thinking we could start a skype group chat or any other messaging chat where we can IM each other easily and be able to talk to each other in real time instead of user talk walls that take forever and only gets through to one admin at a time. If you wanna join the skype group chat or have a different messaging format to suggest, feel free to but I feel we should get one running very very soon.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: User Request Hi Logovis, Apologies for the delayed response, as you most likely know, I am mostly inactive on Wikia due to other obligations (hoping to become a bit more active now that time is opening up). However I caught your message and went through a few other pages. Seems like a lot has happened here within the past few days... lol. It also looks like your previous rights were restored. However if you need anything else feel free to let me know, I'll try to increase my activity on here for a little while but no guarantees. Thanks. Alxeedo TALK 09:50, July 2, 2016 (UTC) my page moves Please revert all of my page move vandalism, please. Then we went into the bear (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) HELP ME :'( This guy is removing real life pictures of the logos of Brazil, BLOCK HIM! Itogi is being mean to me! :You just earned yourself getting reported. This guy has done nothing wrong. ALSO PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:04, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Animal Planet articles Hello, I noticed that you reverted my redirect of Animal Planet (Canada) to Animal Planet earlier today. Looking at it, I could see why you did it and I apologize if that looked like vandalism. However, I admit I was not clear on my intentions. I forgot to say it in the summary, but my goal was to merge all the Animal Planet articles into one. If you object or want to help out, please let me know. Thank you, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:12, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :Another unrelated thing, I just saw the link now and I didn't realize I completely overlooked the second W in WWOR EMI Service. Thank you for letting me know of this. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:05, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Original Yahoo logo To let you know there was a 1995 wordmark for Yahoo that has the jumping humanoid Y on it and a blue ball with eyes. If you Google the 1995 Yahoo logo, there are a number of reliable websites besides this that have the logo on the site like this one for example. A user was reported for uploading a logo that actually exists and isn't fake which comes from the logo evolution pages about Yahoo. The way to find out if it's real is to contact Yahoo and ask them if they have made that logo in the past. Muzzarino 13:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Fixing file names Scottdunne14 stopped by another wiki and put in a bit of fan fiction there, too. I see you've already overwritten the pictures he uploaded and blocked his account for vandalism, but you might want to rename the files so that the vandalism doesn't stick around in file names like "The Scott Dunne Team Movie Logo.png", which actually now shows the station logo for WOIO in Minnesota. Plus, delete the couple that are marked for deletion and get rid of the old versions of the pictues you re-uploaded to fix. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:59, September 5, 2016 (UTC) The Yroneide situation I'm sure this user is coming back. He/she's coming back almost every day. I have recommended a range block, but if any admins have an alternative, I'd appreciate it to please speak up. 00:51, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for helping me out in this situation, I really appreciate it. I agree, this user is on my last nerve; I even blatantly told the user that they weren't welcome here. If you can, I ask that you please block Yroneide97766. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:17, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I also recommend page protections on the PBS Kids pages, the user seems to edit there a lot. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:03, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::The user is a complete nightmare, but keeps coming back again and again. I'd suggest asking Wikia (or is that Fandom now?) staff to provide a Wikia wide block. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 17:07, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Protecting Articles Hello again, I apologize if I have bothered you a lot today. That user was really on my nerves and I just want to thank you for protecting PBS Kids because that user really likes editing there too. I have a favor to ask about another protected article, however. I noticed that you extended the protection for EWTN Global Catholic Network a few weeks ago. I want to make some changes to the article. Specifically, I would like to move it to EWTN and fix the time gap formatting in the articles. If you choose not to unprotect it, I completely understand; I just thought I would ask. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I know this is the fourth time I've commented on your page, but I did see your nomination for me to become an admin and I would like to personally thank you for it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:16, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Gustavosousacampos block extension I would like a block extension on this user to make it infinite, because said user is block evading. His other accounts are Gustavochamps, Gustavotyke, Gustaxico and Rafael (you can see he's the same user by looking at his contributions). L''u''m''o'' 22:04, October 5, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome You've accomplished so much in the last few months. You deserve to be an admin. 16:36, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I truly appreciate it. I have one question though, how long does it take for the final decision to be made? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:41, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::That I'm not sure of. 16:46, October 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I understand. But thank you again for the nomination, this truly means a lot for a passionate user and I'm ready to take on this task. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:24, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Question? I've sent an email to Wikia, and got the following back: To which I've reported it on vstf.wikia.com, so just waiting on them now. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Big Problem Guess who's back? Yroneide2014 made yet another account here. I am beyond furious right now. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:31, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'm also requesting a page protection on Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:31, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::In light of yet another account from this user, I posted this thread. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:04, October 25, 2016 (UTC) More User Reports Hello, I see that you are online right now. I'm trying to figure out if a user is a sock puppet or not. In fact I have posted several reports recently in the user reports that I would like you to take a look into if you have the time. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:14, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Request for Editing TV Patrol Northern Mindanao Hi! Thanks for locking TV Patrol Northern Mindanao to prevent vandalism. But may I request to unlock that page again? I'll just add a new logo on that page. Thank You! Luis.oberio (talk) 06:29, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hi again! I've already updated the page. Tried to search for the present logo but I failed. Hahhaha Thanks! Luis.oberio (talk) 23:32, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Request for Editing TV Patrol Negros and TV Patrol Socsksargen Hi again! Thanks for locking TV Patrol Negros and TV Patrol Socsksargen. I really admit that there's a total vandalism happening not just on this page but on the other pages related to TV Patrol too. But may I request to unlock that page again? I'll just add a new logo on that page. Thank You! Luis.oberio (talk) Pokémon TV Hello again. I realize that a user, Pokemon TV has been sockpuppeting with different accounts, Pole Chudes for example. There is one account, Pokemon Television, that is not blocked. I realize it may only be 2 edits that that user made, but for a precautionary act, can I ask that you infinitely block that user? Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :Also, fair warning, Ryanandradeabreu has been bullying me on his talk page. Can I ask that you do something about him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:48, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello again. I have some bad news. Our "favorite" user Yroneide is back under the username, Jskarwalho54. Can I please ask that you block him? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:34, December 18, 2016 (UTC) EWTN Hello again. Happy new year! Thanks for blocking that user, I can't take this sockpuppet anymore. However, Jskarwalho54 now has talk page edit rights and edits galleries in this; I strongly suggest you restrict them. Anyway, the ban for editing EWTN Global Catholic Network seemed to have been lifted, and I made some minor fixes and requested a move to simply EWTN since it was approved on Wikipedia six months ago. Can I ask that you help me out in the same task here? Thank you so much, I appreciate it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:38, January 4, 2017 (UTC) :I do also notice it because he forgot to put a check on "Prevent this user from posting on their own Talk Page/Message Wall while blocked" in the block user page which prevents a user from editing their own messages and such when they go to their talk page and make an edit to it.--Muzzarino 11:44, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Several Different Sockpuppets Hello again. I see you helped me with the EWTN move, thank you very much. Anyway, I have to ask that you take care of a couple users (in other words, block them). The user Celaphod Lodge confessed that he is sockpuppeting other accounts, such as Maisysplayhouse101, It's a Sun, Samthelion678, FaceOnNickJr20000, and Mattiemouse4000. I would truly appreciate a ban on all of them because I don't want any more sockpuppets than we already have here. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:31, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Also, I found two other unrelated sockpuppets that need to be banned: Mattiecarleton214 and Centric Independent Television. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 16:34, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Potential Hacker Alert Sorry for the urgent message, but User:Cathyxing11171111 created YTV@ and wrote "hi this is logopedia I am using a account I hack it". Worried we got a hacker on our hands. I urge you to please take care of this, very worried. Thank you so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:26, February 3, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppet Block Evasion Hello again. I apologize for my message last week, I admit that even though I took it a bit too seriously, I was just trying to protect the site. However, I see a user who has at least 4 sockpuppets that has continued to evade blocks for over 6 months. The users I am referring to are Mateusthees, Mateusrthees, Mateus2000, and Mateus2002. Can I kindly ask that you do something about those four? Thank you again so much. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 03:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hello again. Unfortunately, VictorDeiviteNB5 has been at large for a month without a ban. Can I ask again that you take care of another sockpuppet? Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:00, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Brief Chat Hello again, How are you? I just wanted to contact you again regarding my nomination to become an administrator. First off, I cannot thank you enough for the nomination. However, I am starting to get a bit concerned because it has been 2 months since my request expired and I am worried that no one has mentioned anything to me whether I am getting promoted or not. Can I ask that you help me look into this issue if you get the chance? If so, I would truly appreciate it. Thanks again, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:17, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Request to unlock all Regional TV Patrol programs Hi! Due to a major logo change in some regional TV Patrol programs, may I request to unlock since you've locked some of those programs before (and I sincerely thank you for that). Also, my purpose of this request is to add some new information since User:Tristan.magallano added some fake information that was not really existing. Thank you and have a great day! Luis.oberio (talk) 00:01, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Where did you find the "Amazing Stories" WJAR-TV 10 logo? WJAR-10 logo find Where did you find the WJAR 10 Providence logo on Amazing Stories?--PBSTVMan (talk) 07:15, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Praça TV Please, remove the protection of page Praça TV, because need to be updated with the new logos. ZXTV (talk) 19:51, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Page vandalism Two vandals (or possibly the same person using multiple accounts to vandalize) have been messing up TV station pages by moving them to create fake pages for non-existent TV stations. The vandal accounts in question are ZisforMe and XL Axiata and were both recently created. Old School Fan (talk) 04:05, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Thank You Hello again. It has been eleven months since you nominated me to be an administrator and yesterday my request was finally accepted. However, I really would like to thank you for taking the time to make that request. None of this would have been possible without you, and I am really honored to be on the same level as you. I know you might not be as active as other admins, but I look forward to working with you on the same level (as an admin). Thanks so much again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 12:30, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Anytime, again, it's truly an honor and I'm happy that I'm finally here. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:19, September 16, 2017 (UTC) An FYI Just so you know, I've came up with some changes to make Logopedia get special themes and a user above is complaining about it and I didn't change the font for users to complain about and I also do need to let you know that Logopedia in years hasn't got any special themes such as with halloween appearances and anything to honor/celebrate a holiday. To make this less to no harsh, don't remove my administrative status and not consider any decorations as vandalism. If a user complains about any of that being changed back because they don't like it, ask them to accept it.Muzzarino 06:58, September 24, 2017 (UTC) WB "Home Entertainment" Could you please unprotect the WB "Home Entertainment" page so we can change the name back to Warner Home Video and delete the "Home Entertainment" photos? Because the Wikipedia page on it says nothing about it changing its name. Tjdrum2000 (talk) 23:16, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back! I don't think we've ever met before, but I just wanted to say hi as I see you're starting to be active again. We need more active administrators on here, it's gotten pretty bad with the block evasions and we keep getting serial sockpuppet cases. -Lucky (��) 20:34, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Digifiend's Hack Hello, I do not mean to alarm you, but you might want to take a look at this forum: http://logos.wikia.com/d/p/3151747983868111081. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:49, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the response on the forum. I did not think you were responsible for the hack at all, do not worry. I am pretty sure that that "Investigation" user is Neil anyway, so I will handle it if he makes a remark on the forum. Thanks again. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 14:44, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Carolco Report Hello, just wanted to remind you, you did not have to use the user reports for that user, as you are an administrator. However, I am choosing not to block the user and give him a warning instead, moving the video into Carolco Television Productions. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:21, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :Because the user admitted it was fake, I deleted the video and have decided to let the user off with a warning. But next time, please do not go right to the user reports and consult one of us, because admins making user reports can be considered questionable by other users. I'm not mad at all, just giving friendly advice. Thank you again for your help. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 18:39, June 26, 2018 (UTC)